Only You
by Magic Kaito
Summary: After some strange disappearances in a village, Miroku leaves the group, but he doesn't seem to be acting normally. What's going on? And can Sango get him out of it? MirSan
1. Disappearences

Only You

AN: Oh, I'm so excited about this one! I've been on this very odd kick for Miroku/ Sango stuff, so I thought really hard and came up with this idea. I hope there aren't any stories with a plot like this, I am pretty new at Inuyasha fics and I'm always worried that someone will think I'm being a copycat. Curse you, OCD! And the basis is a little cliche, but oh well! I found such an awesome spoiler about them on line a few weeks ago! I don't even think the anime version has been on yet, but I did find the translation of the manga and it's soooooooooo... I'm really ranting. And I don't own Inuyasha. Did you really think I did?

* * *

Chapter 1: Disappearances

Inuyasha scuffed his feet slightly as he walked down the road. Behind him, the others trodded along as well. The fight for the jewel shards and against Naraku had been quite harsh lately, and all they really wanted was to find some place to rest for a few days, preferrably with accomidations.

"Are you sure there's a village near here?" Inuyasha called back to Miroku.

"Well, I believe there is. I haven't been in this area for many years, but hopefully this is the one I'm thinking of!"

"Why's that?" Sango suddenly replied with fire in her eyes.

"Can we just get moving?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'd really like to be secured somewhere before nightfall."

"Come on, Inuyasha, don't be so cranky," Kagome replied. "You're usually the one who thinks we should stay outside anyway."

"Well, since we hopefully won't have to worry about Naraku for a while, I'd like to stay somewhere where food is at least a given."

"You are so weird."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Ah, there it is," Miroku interrupted. "My assumption was correct. You can see the village just beyond this hill."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sango asked, looking angry.

"...Well, we found somewhere we could possibly stay. I think that's something to be happy about."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Sango's really suspicious of him," Shippo commented.

"I don't blame her," Kagome answered with a sigh.

* * *

"Stop right there demon!" a villager exclaimed as he and many of the other men suddenly surrounded Inuyasha and his friends, who had just entered the town.

Inuyasha groaned. "Not another one of these places."

"Tell us what you and your demon slaves are doing!"

"Look, whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he exclaimed, trying to get this situation over with quickly, as all he wanted to do was rest. "All we want is a place to rest because we've been traveling for a long time and fighting evil demons."

The villagers lowered their weapons slightly, though they still looked on with untrust in their eyes. "You've fought other demons, you say?"

"Yes, and we want a break from it!" he retorted. "If you think you're going to drag us into something..."

"What seems to be the problem?" Miroku interrupted.

"There've been some strange disappearances around here lately," the first villager replied. "Many men, both villagers and travelers, have vanished without a trace."

"Have there been any clues before they disappeared?" Miroku asked. "Is there anything you've noticed?"

"Nothing," the man replied. "But if you fight demons, maybe you could help us find out what's happened. We'll let you have full room and board in our best inn if you'll help us."

"Now wait just a minute here..." Inuyasha began.

"We accept," Miroku interrupted. "Now, where is this inn?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Getting us a place to stay," he answered softly. "Whatever problem they have probably won't be too hard for us to solve and we can stay as long as we want."

"There's no way I'm helping these people!"

"Suit yourself. But when I make a promise, I keep it."

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "What if it really is a serious problem? And even if it's not, I don't think you want to make Inuyasha much angrier than he is now."

"What you mean by that, huh?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Come on," Miroku interrupted, following the villager who had spoken to where the inn was. "I doubt we'll have much difficulty. Once this is over and we've rested, I swear we'll leave this village together, okay?"

"Yeah, well we'll just see see about helping these losers," he mumbled.

* * *

Later that evening, the gang had split upand gone out into the village to see if they could get any clues about these disappearances from the citizens. A few hours later, they had reassembled back at the inn to see if anything had come up.

"I got nothing," Inuyasha immediatly said once he saw the others.

"Shippo and I couldn't find out anything, either," Kagome replied. "All these people seem to know is that they're gone."

"I faired about as well as you," Sango added. "The only reason I think they even know some of these people have vanished is because they left all of their possesions behind."

"Well how the hell are we supposed to help these people when there's nothing to solve!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That settles it. I don't care what that monk says, we're leaving in the morning!"

"I must admit, the situation does seem a tad bit hopeless," Miroku said. "It's a shame, though. I would have liked to stay a while longer."

"We can find another less annoying town. I'll just tell these guys that there's no way we can figure out why people are disappearing," Inuyasha finished. "Let's stop worrying about this stupid place. I wanna get some sleep!"

He went into his room and the others, though not very happy with his attitude, shortly did the same.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha returned to the inn after talking to the village leader about why they couldn't help and was quite relieved to find Shippo, Sango, and Kagome preparing to leave.

"Well, it doesn't look like they're angry with us," he said. "Can we get out here now?"

"Well, where's Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha inquisitivly. "Wasn't he with you?"

"No. Last I saw him was when I left earlier this morning."

"Well, he's not here now," Shippo replied. "I wonder where he could have gotten to."

"Great!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Just what we needed! Now we have to find him!"

"I hope he's all right," Sango said as she started to look around the vincinity of where they were standing.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kagome replied. "Miroku can take care of himself."

Suddenly, Kilala began fixing her attention on one of the nearby paths. "What's wrong, Kilala?" Shippo asked, being the first to notice this.

"Hey, it's him!" Kagome exclaimed as she noticed a figure nearing them. "I knew he'd be back soon."

"Yeah, well then who's with him?" Inuyasha said as he too watch the approaching monk.

"Um..." Kagome suddenly looked very nervous.

"Looks to me like a woman," Shippo replied.

"Why'd he have to pick now to pull a stunt like this!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "He's really been pissing me off lately!"

They stood and watched him approach, as behind him the forms of two rather attractive women became clearer. As he got within several yards of the inn, he suddenly stopped.

"Come on, Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "We need to get going!"

He simply stared back at him, not even attempting to make an answer.

"What's your problem! I said let's go!"

Miroku continued to remain silent.

"Why are you just standing there?" Kagome asked.

"Move it or lose it!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku still remained motionless. Behind him, the two girls started giggling.

"Fine, ya lecher!" Inuyasha yelled, finally blowing his top. "If you'd much rather go after girls then just stay here! We don't need you to come with us anyways!"

Miroku blinked at them as he stared for just a moment longer. Then he turned and began heading down another path away from them.

The other four stood in a shocked silence for a moment. "He... he actually went with them," Kagome finally said.

"I didn't think he'd really do it," Inuyasha replied, sharing the same expression as Kagome.

Another akward silence followed this. "Well, I... guess we'd better go," Inuyasha finally said, beginning to head off in the direction they were planning to go.

Suddenly, Sango slumped to her knees. "Come on, Sango," Kagome said softly. "We need to get going."

"...But..." she finally sputtered out before falling silent again.

"Everything's going to be fine," Kagome replied as cheerfully as she could. "Now let's go find another town that doesn't have an unslovable mystery, huh?"

Sango still remained where she was for a moment longer. "...O... okay." She slowy got up and began to head off with the others.

A short while later, they were out of view of the town and going in another direction toward where they had heard another settlement was.

"I still can't believe Miroku just left like that," Kagome quietly said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well let that perv fend for himself," he replied, rather loudly. "If he's gonna..."

"Shh!" Kagome exclaimed softly, glancing back at Sango. "Don't make her more upset than she all ready is!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just try to keep your voice down about it."

"Why?"

Kagome preceeded to have a large bead of sweat form on her head while Sango quitely followed behind them. Frankly, she hadn't really been listening to them at all.

"What could have happened?" she thought. "There... there has to be some sort of a mistake. Why else would he just walk off like that? That's not like him. I..."

Suddenly, she stopped walking and remembered something.

"When I make a promise, I keep it."

"I swear we'll leave this village together."

"Something has to be wrong." she mumbled to herself, looking back toward the village.

"All I'm saying is it's not the best subject right now!" Kagome retorted to Inuyasha, both of them now looking very upset.

"Well, what else is there to talk about!" he replied. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I just don't think Sango should..." she began, gesturing back at the demon slayer, but suddenly she stopped. "Hey. Where is Sango?"

"Don't tell me she went after him!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kilala's gone, too," Shippo added.

"Man, now we have to stop her!" he said upsetly. "How much worse can this day get!"

"Wait," Kagome said. "Let's let her take care of this."

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at her in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I just think we should let her handle this," Kagome answered. "Besides, she knows where we were planning to go. As long as we stay in that village, they can meet up with us again."

"You're saying just to forget about it?" Shippo asked while Inuyasha still looked completely taken off gaurd.

"No. I just get the feeling that this is something Sango has to do herself, that's all."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied as he began making his way down the road again.

In the meantime, Sango and Kilala were flying back toward where they had last been. "I'll get you back, Houshi-sama," she thought. "I swear it."

* * *

AN: So, there's chapter one! Looking promising to anyone at all? Please tell me! And the easiest way to do that is to review! And, if you couldn't tell I'm basing the names and stuff on the dub cause I know it can be either Kilala of Kirara, although I'm having Sango call him "Houshi- sama" because I like that. Why'd I even bother telling you that, anyhow? You guys are smart enough to figure it out! Hey, I should be doing my homework. It's kind of eight o clock on a Tuesday and I haven't even started it and I have a whole lot! Even though we got out early, I'm a lazy bum. But I just got the Two Towers extended DVD (yay!). Except I can't watch it til my homework is done, and it's too late for all three hours anyway... WHY DO I RANT SO MUCH! Just review, okay? 


	2. The Search

Chapter 2: The Search

AN: Howdy! I'm coming back with this story cause I love it! It's so much fun! Although I'm looking back on the last chapter and noticing a bagillion typos since I can't spell. But it's still an exciting story for me. And normally I hate stuff with romance. To tell you the truth, it's really hard for me to write it cause once something gets mushy enough I feel stupid and I start typing really slowly and I can't bear to look at the screen. Which really hindered me in For The Longest Time, but, hey, it came out. ...Why the HFIL did I tell you that? And why did I use HFIL? You won't even get that joke unless you know the DBZ dub. Sigh, just R&R, please! Whoops! I don't own Inuyasha. I keep forgetting the disclaimer! I write too much. Wait, no I don't. Well... crap! No more nothing! Story now!

* * *

Early that morning Inuyasha had gotten up to tell the villagers that there was no possible way for them to slove their disappearance problem and hopefully they wouldn't attack in the process. As he began making his way down to where the town leader lived, he noticed Miroku standing outside of the inn staring as if he were in deep thought. "What're you up to?" the hanyou asked as he watched him for a moment.

"I can't help thinking," Miroku replied, "that something isn't right about this whole situation."

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. "It's that we're still here."

"No, that's not what I mean. You would think we would be able to get some minor idea of what happened to those people."

"Whatever. All I know is that once I've talked to them, we're getting out of here. Wake up the others and have them all get ready to go."

"Fine," Miroku sighed as he watched him walk off. He lingered where he was for a few more minutes before turning to get the others.

"I just can't shake the feeling that we're missing something," he thought as he neared the rooms. "I wonder..." He turned from the inn and began to head off into the village.

Inuyasha was out of sight now, which was probably for the best since he probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out that Miroku wasn't trying his hardest to get them out of town. The monk made his way through the streets, looking to see if there was anyone out there that he hadn't all ready spoken to that might give him some answers. Suddenly, he noticed a couple of interesting people chatting in one of the side streets. Interesting in the fact that they were two beautiful women, that is. He quickly rerouted his course and headed toward them.

"Why, hello, ladies," he said with an odd grin. "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

The girls looked at him, then back at each other and started giggling loudly.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes', then," he replied, trying to figure out the best way to take advantage of this situation without getting his friends too mad at him. "First off, I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange circulating around the disappearances in this village lately?"

They continued to giggle. "No, we haven't," one finally said through her laughs.

"We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, so to speak," the other said.

"What do you mean, 'so to speak?'" Miroku asked, as their laughter died down and they smiled at him strangely.

"Oh, don't worry," the first said. "You won't need to bother with things like this much longer."

"Something isn't right about these girls," he thought. "That's quite a shame..."

Suddenly, they were right in front of him. "Um, may I help you with something?" he asked nervously. Then again, maybe things weren't going so bad...

"Oh, yes you can," the first girl replied. "Come with us."

"Well, I'd love to, but..." Miroku was cut short as suddenly everything went black and he remembered nothing more.

* * *

Sango and Kilala had finally reached the spot where they had last seen Miroku and were searching the area separatly. "Kilala, can you pick up a scent?" Sango, who was magically in her fighting uniform, asked as they landed near where they had parted. The whatever the heck she is began sniffing around on the ground to see if she could pick up a scent. Suddenly, she arched her back and began to growl softly.

"What's is it?" Sango asked as soon as she realized what her partner was doing. Kilala continued to stare in the direction that Miroku had left in in the same manner.

"It's a demon, isn't it?" she asked as she continued to watch her. "I knew it. We'd better find him before something happens."

Sango jumped onto Kilala again and they went off on the ground after the scents of the monk and the demons. They traveled for several minutes before they came upon a rather forboding forest. "They're probably in there," Sango thought, looking at the dark trees and the mysterious shadows of the woods. "I hope nothing's happened to him..."

"Come on, Kilala, let's go in there!"

Kilala, however, seemed very tense and slightly confused, and took a step or two backwards.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you going?"

She turned her head back and growled a little.

Sango was getting very confused. "What's wrong with this forest?"

Kilala again turned her head back toward the woods and growled menacingly. Then, she began sniffing the ground.

"Do you mean that this area is so over run with the presence of demons that you can't even sense Houshi-sama anymore!"

She nodded.

"Great," Sango sighed, "it looks like we have our work cut out for us then, huh? Come on, the more time we waste, the less time he may have."

Kilala finally seemed to have picked up her courage and darted into the trees. "Try your best to figure out where he is," Sango said as they dashed through the forest.

The wind and branches rushed past them as Kilala followed whatever path she had found. They were going deeper and deeper into the forboding woodland, and a dark gloom seemed to grow with every step. After a while, Sango felt as though they had been going through the forest forever, or like some pathetic author was having an overly extended search to make the chapter longer...

Anyway, the dark grew darker and a heavy stillness filled the air, when they suddenly noticed an eeiree light in the distance, toward what was probably the heart of the forest. As they came within a few meters of it, Kilala suddenly stopped again, looking at it strangely.

Sango leaped off her back. "This must be the place," she mumbled. "Come on, let's sneak up there and see what's going on." They walked as quietly as possible to the edge of the trees that were just outside of the odd glow. They peered around the trunk of the nearest tree.

There was a fairly large clearing with a few torches placed at the edges. Many women were walking around the area carrying bowl, jars, and other items that seemed to contain inscene of some kind. Toward the base of one the tree on the opposite side a large, flat stone sat.

It was on top of this slab that Miroku lay. He appeared to be asleep, and had a small, contented smile on his face.

Sango looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Maybe it was just him..." she thought as looked for a second longer. She started to turn away from the clearing, figuring that it would be best just to let him have his way, when suddenly, she heard one of the women speak.

"Is the ceremony almost ready?"

Sango immediatly turned back around. "What!" she whispered as she began to watch the women again, trying to see where the voices were coming from. Toward the back, one who seemed to carrying things like the others had been stopped by another, larger woman.

"Yes," the one with the jar replied. "Very soon, it will be ready and our master plan will finally be completed!"

Sango and Kilala now watched every moment in the clearing with fearful, unblinking eyes. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing, "What do they mean by 'master plan?'"

It was just then that Sango eyes strayed upwards toward the tops of the trees she and her partner hid behind. She noticed that there were some large objects hanging from the branches. As her eyes went around the trees in the clearing, she noticed a similar situation on the other trees surrounding the clearing. Finally, one of the hanging figures caught the light, and Sango gasped.

The rotting corpse of a man was tied by it's arms to the largest limbs of the trees. In fact, almost every tree had a body on it, some older than others. Thirteen total could be seen, however, there was a fourteenth tree.

Miroku was directly under it.

Kilala had apparantly noticed this as well, and her eyes were darted from the women to the dead men.

Sango's breathing had sharply quickened once she realized where Miroku was in comparison to everything else. "What's going on?" she thought as the strange women continued to carry spices and herbs throughout the opening in the trees.

* * *

AN: And there's chapter two,although compared to my usual chapters this was incredibly short, but there's only so much you can do with two characters running through a forest, you know? I haven't gotten any reviews on One yet, so I'm assuming all of you (if any of you) are reading this for the first time, so tell me what you think so far! There are four more chapters to go, if you're wondering. And if you did read it and didn't review (why not?), I made a few changes in Chapter One in case you thought I was being inconsistant with a few things. But I won't go into detail if you're just starting this, it's not really important. Please review, I love it and I tend to look at my reivewer's stories if you like readers! That was a pathetic, but true, attempt... Crap! I'm ranting! Ja ne! (that's the first time I've ever used that one!) 


	3. The Final Sacrifice

Chapter 3: The Final Sacrifice

AN: Look who's back! It's me! I actually updated! Yay! It's taken me up to seven months to do it before, but this story is so enjoyable for me! I found another cute thing about them on line, not as good as the other one, but I can't explain it without telling you what the first one was, and it's a major spoiler (and my favorite!). Try to appreciate the humor I've put into this chapter, also. I sometimes find places to put in very obscure jokes and I can't control myself. I always try to put humor into my stories. Humor is the greatest thing since sliced bread, even though it came after humor. Actually, one of my funniest stories was my first Drama/Angst fic. It works, trust me. Oh, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I had a recording of "Change the World" on CD or on my computer or something, though. I'm ranting too much!

Okay, annon, I doubt you're still going to read this, but I feel obligated to answer reviews, and this may be interesting for all of you, any how. I know that everyone uses Kirara. However, it's not really that there's no "l" in Japanese, it's that "r" and "l" are the same letter, so really they can be used interchangeably. And they don't always use the "r"for English. The preferred name for the main character in "One Piece" is Luffy, not Roofy, and I've seen both Shenlong and Shenron for the eternal dragon in Dragonball Z and I prefer Shenlong and there's also a character in it that I've always seen called Bulma. So it really could be either. I just like Kilala cause it rolls of the tongue easier. And I watch dubs, theory aren't that terrible usually, but subtitled is the best (it's funny cause the Inuyasha subtitles say Kirara). Most of the dubs that truly are bad are for bad shows anyway (i.e. Pokemon, YuGiOh, Dragonball Z but the manga's okay in the latter two). You really have to give them credit, they try their best to keep the storyline and make the dialogue fit mouths. It has to be hard. I really think they are okay considering everything the involved in the dubbing process. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone, I'm just paranoid and I want to make sure everyone understands me. Now, let's find out what's going on with Miroku!...

* * *

Sango and Kilala crouched behind the large trees, watching the strange women preparing for whatever they had in store. Miroku lay unconscious under the only tree that did not contain the rotting corpse of a man on it's branches.

One woman, who was obviously a leader of some kind, was still overseeing what the others were doing. She pulled aside another one of the girls who had some sort of herb in a jar and asked, "Is it ready yet!"

"Just a few more preparations, my liege," the woman replied, quickly.

"Well, the sooner the better!" the leader replied. "Time is starting to run out! Make sure the ceremonial spices and incense are all in their proper places."

"They will be shortly."

"Good. How is the sacrifice doing?"

"I... I'm not sure. I think it's almost ready."

"Youthink? This is incredibly important! If the sacrifice isn't in the proper state of mind, this will never work!"

"Sacrifice?" Sango thought, her fear growing with each passing second. "Surely they don't mean..."

"Don't you know what we're trying to accomplish!" the head woman continued.

"Of course, I'm well aware of the plan," the other answered. "I've been one of the organizers since you first..."

"Silence! I'm going to go over the entire thing in detail anyway even though it's kind of pointless because there's no one here other than us!"

"Perfect," Sango thought. "Now I can find out why they took Houshi- sama and what these dead bodies are doing here. I'm lucky that for no reason this lady's about to go over the whole thing."

"Our plan is simple! Soon, we will be all powerful and the pathetic humans will have to not only acknowledge us, but bow down to our every whim! Only this spell can make our one dream come true! Finally, we, the llama demons will get the respect we deserve!"

"Oh no," Sango said to herself. "What sort of spell is she... what's a llama?"

"It all started that fateful day in our old homeland far across the waters. Our mountains were the most serine and peaceful spot on this wretched planet! Then they came. Those horrible humans! They trapped us and tried to use us as their cattle. But we didn't care. They didn't realize that we were living among the commoners of our breed just yet. It was once again more of those humans doings.

"The high priest of one of their tribes thought he should test out a few of his new medicines on some of our ancestors to see if it worked. The effect on our people was disastrous. We began to loose the ability to stay in the same form as out inferiors. The features that made us unique and superior began to reappear, and the humans feared us, calling us 'hideous beasts.' We were driven out of our homeland by those horrible creatures, and forced to hide in the forests on the edge of our beloved mountains.

"One day, the highest ranking elder of our people gathered us all and told us that far across the great body of water was a land where creatures of our sort thrived. However, the ones there were many times more powerful than we llamas could ever hope to become. Also, there were no inferiors of our species for us to be around, so we would seem even stranger. But we knew that we must go somewhere else where we were able to live our lives like we wanted! During the long and perilous journey across the great waters, the elder meditated on how we could increase our powers to be not only equal to, but even greater than the creatures of this land!

"Finally, our people arrived here, and found that the Great Elder's findings were true. However, he was still lost in thought over how we could become the greatest demons in the world! Many months later, he finally spoke to us again. Through his powers of nature, he had finally discovered a way to give us ultimate power!

"What we needed to find first was a clearing surrounded by fourteen trees of this exact width. It took many years, but we finally found this place. It was very lucky that we did, as well, for I doubt there is another spot like this in the world. Without this clearing, our plan would never have even begun! The next thing he instructed us to do was to gather fourteen men with complete devotion to us and sacrifice their life force into our power, leaving them on their respective trees. I have taken the completion of this task upon myself, being the only existing member from out migration. Now that this is almost done, we, the llama demons, shall rule this pathetic world! Do you understand, now?"

The girl sighed, wondering why she had wasted her time listening to a story that she all ready knew by heart, "Yes, my liege."

A large lump had begun to form in Sango's throat. "So... they did mean him..." she thought. "What am I supposed to do? I have to save Houshi-sama but I don't know what kind of a spell they have him under. It would be pointless if I can't snap him out of it."

"This must go off without a hitch!" the head llama continued. "It's a good thing that we still have two months before the forces we've all ready gathered are worthless, otherwise we would have to be much more careful with this"

"I assure you nothing will go wrong," the confused girl replied. "This one appeared to be very eager to go with our scouts. Seeing as it won't last much longer, I suspect he was very amorous in life."

Sango sighed. "Well, that explains why he got trapped."

"Is everything ready!" the leader exclaimed, as she noticed that most of the others appeared to be standing around and watching."

"Yes, my liege," one replied. "We've positioned all of the ceremonial herbs. All that's left is to make sure the sacrifice is mentally prepared."

"Very good," the leader replied, grinning evilly. "Masako, do your job."

One of the girls walked forward and lay down on the slab next to Miroku, leaning over him. Sango felt her face growing very warm. "What is she going to do to him!" she thought as she and Kilala kept watching to see if they could figure out what sort of a spell held their friend under the vixens'... er, llamas' control.

"Oh, monk," the demon whispered seductively, "how are you feeling?"

Miroku exhaled quickly, but otherwise did nothing.

"Good," Masako replied in the same manner. "Is everything to your liking?"

He once again made no movement, although Sango thought she may have seen him smile slightly.

"Perfect," she answered. "And all you care about is us, right?"

Miroku appeared to tense up a little. The woman looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong!" the leader asked. "Don't tell me he hasn't fallen under totally yet! I thought Kisa said that he should be one of the easiest! Where is that little fool?"

"No, it's not that," Masako replied. "It seems to me like there's something that's keeping him from having his complete devotion to us, like he's in love with someone or something nonsensical like that."

Sango felt her heart beat slightly faster. "W-what does she mean?" she thought, her face once again feeling warm.

"That shouldn't matter! We've had men who were married and had families before and they fell under quickly enough!" their leader retorted.

"I think this case is different," Masako answered, looking at him with a mix of interest and disgust. "It's probably one of those situations where it's something really genuine, you know. That sort of rubbish."

"Well, we'll have to get him the quick way. It's risky, but there's no one else around to mess it up. Do it, now!"

"As you wish," she replied, turing back to Miroku. She leaned down and kissed him for a moment.

Sango started making a very strange face. "Now they're kissing him!" she thought. "What's wrong with these ladies? I thought they wanted to kill him! This is almost worse! ...Did I just think what I think I thought?"

Suddenly, Miroku eyes opened and he lay even more motionless than before.

"Perfect," the demon said, standing up. "He's ready."

"Great," the leader replied. "Let the ceremony begin!"

"I can't wait any longer," Sango thought. "I have to go now! I wish I knew what they've done to him, though."

"Come on, Kilala," she whispered. "Let's save Houshi-sama."

Kilala crouched forward and Sango put her hand on Hiraikotsu as they prepared to enter the opening.

"Places, everyone!" the head demon said as she and the other girls formed large semi circle around the rock where Miroku lay. They folded their hands directly underneath their heads, closed their eyes, and began softly chanting unintelligble words. A strange light began to engulf Miroku as they went on.

Suddenly, the chant became louder, and the light looked as though a rouge ray of the sun had fallen right on top of the monk in this demonically dark place. The leader opened her eyes and raised a hand into the air.

"Now, it is time for..."

"Hold it!" Sango exclaimed, stepping into the clearing with Kilala. "I won't let you do anything to him!"

The leader stared at her in shock for a moment, and then she and the others laughed cruelly.

"Foolish girl! You think you can stop us? You have no idea what you're up against. There's no way you can get this man out of here alive!"

"Well, I'll have to try," she replied, tightening her grip on Hiraikotsu and preparing to throw it at the demon.

* * *

AN: Dum dum dum! Evil cut off! What did the demon mean when she/he (I'm not sure myself. I've been using "she" since they're in female form) said Miroku couldn't leave there alive? Can Sango figure out how to break the spell? Will I stop ranting and asking stupid questions? Find out in chapter four! But review first!

Oh yeah. The llamas. I wanted to use some sort of a demon that you wouldn't see anywhere else (in stories), but it wouldn't be stupid either, so I randomly went around and asked my friends to name an animal without telling them why and llama was the best one I got. I had them have two more months because I hate when things are being done at the last second. I know it adds tension, but it's so cliche. Also, I'd really like to know what you think about this chapter, because I feel like there were a few parts that were stupid and/ or weak but I didn't know how to change them. Of course, the romancey stuff kind of bugged me because I usually don't like it unless it's one of the ones on my favorite couples lists, and even still I feel strange writing it and I don't know how well I'm doing with it, not that I've used much yet. Just tell me if you liked it, please!

It's funny (my rant's almost done, I swear!). Did you know that "Sango" is actually the name of a company. Anyway, due to that (I think) it's all ready on my computers dictionary. It really surprised me! Well, chapter four (the biggy in my opinion) will be done shortly! Until then, bye!


	4. Breaking the Spell

Chapter 4: Breaking the Spell

AN: Look! I wrote this one really fast (actually, I was writing it well before I posted three! Ha ha!)! I still don't own Inuyasha (it's back on Saturdays, yeah! But that means longer time between new ones, and I'm way behind on DVDs, too. I'll stop ranting now), and I don't own any thing that you may think parts of this chapter may resemble but it was unintentional, I swear! As I said in my lovely little Bio, a scene at the end of this chapter is pretty much the first one I thought up and the whole reason I wrote this story. I ran it by a couple of friends and they liked it. I'm sure you'll know which one it is. I guess it's sort of the climax. Unfortunately, except for the titles, I'm a little bit foggy on the next two chapters so it may take a little while, but I'll try as hard as I can! Okay, here comes! snickering evilly I love this one!

All right, Spectrum, I've got a few things to say. First off, it's reviewers like you that I completely and totally LOVE because you cover, well, the full spectrum of things (ha ha, I made a funny). As for my one liners, it just kind of happens. As I was writing I thought "Hey, why is it that every time someone comes upon a villain, they reveal their whole evil plot?" I just feel the need to make jokes on things if I can. It's my personality, really. Some of my greatest one liners came in my first Drama/Angst fic, actually. But I want to thank you and all of my beautiful reviewers. I feel so loved... sniff sniff. And yes, the romance stuff does make me feel a slight bit uncomfortable, but I'm kind of getting used to it, especially since they're my favorite couple. And although I do watch the dub, I've gone on line and found out a lot of stuff that happens later on (I can't wait to see episode 132!), so I do know a lot more about their relationship, but I decided to set this at where the dub is. I promise there won't be any more random one liners, though, okay? Notice I mentioned nothing about planned one-liners... (it'll fit, trust me!)

* * *

Sango glared menacingly at the demons as she lifted Hiraikotsu off of her back and lifted it over her head, preparing to throw it. The demons still laughed at her, obviously hiding something that probably was very important.

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking him with me!" she exclaimed, hurling her giant boomerang straight at one of the girls.

The demon stood in spot for a moment and then nimbly stepped out of the way of the flying weapon. Hiraikotsu turned around in mid air, as boomerangs are prone to doing, and was caught by a very surprised and angry Sango. "I won't miss this time," she muttered to herself as she prepared to throw her weapon again, while Kilala took the hint and crouched down in order to pounce on whoever may be unfortunate enough.

"You really don't know what your up against," the leader said, still laughing although the others had gone down to simple menacing smiles. "If you want the monk to live, I wouldn't throw that oversized weapon again if I were you."

"He'll live, all right," Sango replied, turning her arm back in order to get a good throw in that would most likely hit at least one of them. "I'll kill you before you can do anything to him!"

"Oh, it's too late for that," the leader answered, stopping Sango in mid-throw. "That foolish man is completely ours now. Once we complete our ceremony, then you will see the true power of the llama demons!"

"Not if I destroy you first!" the demon slayer exclaimed, once again starting to throw Hiraikotsu.

"Then he will die instantly!" the youkai answered, once again causing Sango to stumble with her weapon. Kilala relaxed a bit, seeming to realize that attack was not the best option at this time herself.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she scowled at the demon.

"I mean that with the way our spell is cast over that man, if you so much as minorly wound one of us or lessen our power in the least in any way, it will kill him instantly. And if you even so much as touch him, it will also destroy him."

Sango felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach. "W- what?" she finally stammered out, her hope quickly failing her at every passing moment.

"If you do anything to us, he dies. Of course, we don't want that to happen, either, since the ceremony is no where near completed. So it's mostly up to you. Would you rather have his death be on your hands or to help further a great race? The choice is really yours."

"...T-there's...," she began, slowly, trying to make sure that they weren't trying to cover anything up, "nothing I can do?"

"If you mean to keep the fool alive, then no. No matter what, he will die."

Sango stood there staring for a moment, her facial expression seeming to be a combination of fear, confusion, and shock. Hiraikotsu fell limp from her hand. "You... You're lying!" she finally exclaimed, still not sure if she should believe them.

"Do you care to find out?" the leader of the demons replied, grinning.

Sango continued to look at the demons, not daring to believe a word that they said, but at the same time knowing that she had to. Her entire body was trembling and it felt to her as if she were about to cave in on herself at any second.

The demons began laughing at her again. Kilala turned her head to look at her master, wondering what was wrong and what she was supposed to do.

Sango tried her best to breathe slowly. "What... What'll I do?" she thought. She moved her head and saw Miroku still lying on the slab, his unseeing eyes wide open as the strange light still engulfed him. She once again fell to her knees and put her hands over her face.

"What's wrong, little girl?" one of the demons scoffed. "Are you going to start crying?"

Sango took a deep breath and grabbed her weapon, using it to support herself back to her feet. "No," she replied, her composure quickly seeming to return. "I'm going to find a way to save Houshi-sama!"

The llamas continued to snicker as she lifted Hiraikotsu above her and threw. The boomerang spun around the demons, kicking up dirt and finally coming to rest next to the tree to the right of the one Miroku lay underneath.

"What was that?" the leader said, wearing the same smug expression as her comrades.

"A way of keeping you out," Sango answered from behind the still rising screen of dust. As it cleared, a long crevice in the ground appeared, separating the demons from her and the slab.

The demon llamas continued to mockingly laugh at her. "Do you really think we can't get across that small crack?" Masako said.

"Not if you don't want to be ripped to shreds by my friend over there," she answered, referring to a now crouching and growling Kilala who was poised right by the edge of her make shift barrier.

"Why should we care? Even if we lose this one, we've got two months to finish our spell," another replied.

"But if I tell all of the people in this area what you're doing, no one will go near any of you again," Sango said, managing to maintain herself although her arms seemed to shake slightly.

"We'd destroy you first!" the head demon exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that you can defeat me," she answered, with such authority that it was now time for the llamas to question whether or not she was truthful and if they wanted to test it or not. Their previous laughter had now become distrusting scowls.

"Kilala, make sure that none of them make a move!" Sango exclaimed, running over to the large rock on which the monk lay, and being very careful not to have any contact with him. She looked down at Miroku for a moment.

His expression had not changed any from when Masako was finished with him. The light was still upon him, but there was nothing else that appeared to be unusual.

"How am I supposed to save him?" she thought. "They were foolish enough to say what their plan was, but I doubt they'd say how to break it... if there is a way..."

"What are you doing, wench?" the leader exclaimed. "You know that it's hopeless! The monk is ours now, and there is no way to keep him alive!"

"There has to be..." Sango thought, still trying to think of she could possibly do without killing him in the process.

The demons were becoming restless. Enough time had passed for them to decide that Sango's threats were empty ones to them. Kilala was still ready to attack, but was obviously very reluctant to do so.

"Think," Sango said to herself as she realized that her time was almost up. "Did anything seem strange when they were bewitching him? Wait a minute..."

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at the restless demons and back down at the unconscious monk, nervousness showing in her face.

"Enough fooling around, girl!" the llama leader said. "If you leave now, we may consider letting you live!"

"I'm out of time," she thought, still looking at Miroku. "And with the way they said things, there might be a way to stop this. But... That means..."

"Get her!" the demon commanded. "She obviously won't let anything happen to this fool! As long as we get rid of this pest, we can finish our plan!" The demons began to charge forward.

Sango watched the demons for a moment and then looked back at him. She blinked her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "This better work," she thought. She halted for a moment, still trying to decide if this was for the best, and finally she closed her eyes.

The next thing anyone knew, Sango had leaned down and was now kissing Miroku. She kept her lips on his slightly longer than Masako had, and finally lifted her head and looked down at him.

His eyes were now closed, and he seemed slightly stiffer than he had been before. The light that had formed during the incantation had faded from him.

The demons had stopped in their tracks and looked on, their eyes widened in what appeared to be a mix of terror and hatred.

Sango didn't notice this, however, and continued looking at Miroku, fear grasping her during the few hour long seconds that passed.

"No," she thought as it seemed obvious that he was not moving at all. "Please, no!"

Tears began forming in her eyes. "I can't loose you, Houshi-sama," she whispered.

Just then, Miroku eyes began to very slowly open again. He lay there motionless for a moment, and then turned his head a bit to look at Sango.

"Is that all?"

**SLAP!  
**

Miroku was now leaning himself upright on the slab, rubbing his sore cheek, as a now enraged Sango faced away from him.

"I can't believe the way that pervert..." she thought, but suddenly she realized what exactly had just happened and turned back around in amazement to look back at the monk. He was still rubbing his cheek, but smiled slightly at her.

"Houshi-sama...?" she finally stammered out, beginning to edge closer to him.

"You horrible wench!" the head demon exclaimed, stopping them both from what they were doing as they turned to scowl at her. "You may have broken our spell, but you will never stop our coming into ultimate power! Kill them both!"

"I take it that these ladies are demons," Miroku said, carefully observing each of them.

"What was your first guess?" Sango replied sarcastically. "Now that you're not under their spell anymore, I think we can safely fight them."

"I hope you're right," he answered, hopping off of the stone table and grabbing his staff, which was leaning against the tree. Sango reached for Hiraikotsu and readied herself to throw it as the enraged llama demons began to charge at them.

"Here we go," she whispered.

* * *

AN: I told you this was the big one! I'm sure you knew which scene was my "big one". So, what do you think? Did you like it? It was entirely for that moment that I wrote this story! And, okay, yeah, it was funny, but it was in character funny. But Miroku's pervertedness tends to make me laugh a lot, and I'm really not sure as to why. Oh well, please review! I'll try to get chapter five done ASAP! Oh yeah! I know Sango has said "What'll I do?" a lot in different situations with Miroku (well, two at least), but I actually didn't think they would keep it in the dub so I used it as sort of an homage to that line. And then they actually got her line perfect in episode 56 when she said that, much to my surprise. But I just didn't have the heart to change it, so just pretend that she hasn't or... something. Bye! 


	5. The Inevitable Long, Drawn Out, Giant Fi...

Chapter 5: The Inevitable Long, Drawn Out, Giant Final Battle

AN: One more after this! I know I don't have a ton of reviews or anything (sniff), but I hope you liked this. Why am I saying this with two more chapters to go? Yeah, anyway... my brain stopped. Guess I better say I don't own Inuyasha now before it starts up again, huh? I'm sort of new to writing fights, so this might not be the greatest chapter, but I'd really like to know what you think so I can improve on it! (aka REVIEW!)

Once again, I'm responding to reviews! I don't do this very often. Gamja the Wolf's Fang, first off, thank you for reviewing. I seriously feel very special if someone I was reading reads one of my fics, especially because it's what I tend to do. I just want to clear a few things up about my apparently questionable villains. My original goal was to make some new kind of demon because I never want to do what I think everyone else is doing, so I asked people at school randomly about an animal that they thought could secretly be evil and the best one I got (out of the usual stuff) was llamas. I know they've started out a little on the goofy side. In a way, it's intended because they are talking about gaining ultimate power which means (at least in their standards) that they are weak, so I thought that maybe showing a sillier side would help emphasize this. Obviously, my idea was once again a stupid one! However, you may find out shortly that they aren't as weak as you'd think... But enough with spoiling my chapter! And again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. It makes me feel good to know that you could have been doing something productive but instead you wasted your time reading the strange thoughts that pour out of my head. Spectrum even commented on my "big scene," and that made me very happy! So keep it up, all of you!

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Kilala stood ready to fend off any attack from the quickly charging llama demons, weapons in hand. Sango wasn't sure about what to expect from the monsters. Although they complained about being weak and did not seem to be as sinister as most demons, she couldn't help but feel that this would not be an easy battle. She looked over her shoulder at Miroku for a moment. His face looked incredibly stern as he watched them approach, and his mind seemed completely focused on fight at hand. His expression more or less lessened her doubts about whether or not this was something to worry about. Any fight with a demon was a serious one, no matter how they appear at first, and she now tried to remind herself about that rule as she readied Hiraikotsu to throw or block any assault that might need it.

The first of the demons had reached them, and they began to attack both of them fiercely. Miroku managed to block the ones around him with his staff, while Sango ducked behind Hiraikotsu, watching the every movement of the demons to judge what sort of a fight this would become. The llamas didn't seem to have much method to their style; they mostly seemed to be driven by their hatred at this moment.

Kilala seemed to notice this as well, and leapt in amongst them to try and get a hit in on one of them. However, they nimbly dodged all of her blows while still seeming completely focused on heading toward Miroku and Sango mindlessly. "Something's not right," Sango thought as she watched this. "They shouldn't be able to dodge Kilala like that."

"Houshi-sama, look out!" she exclaimed. "Something doesn't add up about these demons!"

"I see what you mean," he replied, still holding them off with his staff as he apparently tried to get the upper hand in order to attack back, but was not succeeding.

The leader of the llamas was still standing in the same place that she had been when Sango had broken the spell on Miroku. She (or it could have possibly been "he" for all they knew) didn't seem to be making any effort at all since she commanded them to attack the trio in the first place.

Sango quickly took notice of this and looked toward her. The leader watched as the others charged in their semi chaotic state, and then smiled slightly. "Either they _are_ just acting out of rage, or that one is hiding something, and judging by how things are looking right now, I doubt it's former," she thought.

She once again looked around to see how her friends were faring. A few of demons had finally seemed to take notice of Kilala and were simultaneously making very pathetic looking blows toward her. Kilala was dodging well enough, but appeared to be getting worn down by this.

Miroku was still trying to get an upper hand on them, as well. He seemed to be watching their movements carefully to figure out what their style was. However, he appeared to be just as confused as she was, and continued to block off as many hits as he could with his staff.

"This has to stop," Sango said to herself. "If I can figure out if they're capable of more, this would be going somewhere..." She looked at the leader again.

"Maybe if I attack her, I can figure out what's going on..." she mumbled to herself.

Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and leapt into the air, clearing most of the demons before she landed again. She raced forward toward the leader, who was still focused on how her minions were faring. "Just a little farther..." she thought as she hoisted her weapon behind her in a back swing.

Just then, the head demon turned at looked at the charging taijiya and laughed a little. Sango took no heed of this and stopped running, while throwing Hiraikotsu with all of her might. The leader watched the approaching boomerang for a moment and suddenly vanished before it hit her.

Sango looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened. Hiraikotsu had reached it's peak and flew back. She caught it, but continued to scan the area. Suddenly, Sango heard a noise directly behind her.

"Now, now, my foolish little girl, did you really think that we hadn't gained some power with ninety-three percent of our spell complete?"

She turned around, but all that could be seen was the once again fading figure of the leader of the llamas. "What the..." she thought.

"Look out!" Miroku suddenly shouted, managing to get his sights on her from behind the attacking demons.

She started to turn back, but just then, she felt a sharp pain as the head demon hit her with her previously hidden claws. The attack cut her arm and part of her torso, and she fell to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, suddenly stabbing one of them in the stomach with his staff and charging forward. However, for the one that he batted away, seven more leapt at him. He was caught off guard, being too concerned about Sango at the time, and felt an unexpected surge of pain. Normally, with a hit of that calabur, he should have been able to take it, but it felt as though he had just been stabbed with several knives as a punch came in contact with him.

"D-dammit," he thought as he fell to the ground. "There really is something else to them. But..." He looked up and saw Sango, still lying where she had been when the demon had hit her. "What can we do? I'm down after only one punch, and I'm sure they'll hit me again any second now..."

It was at that very moment that good old Kilala finally got her way out of the encirclement of demons that she had been trapped within and pounced upon three of the demons that were about to finish off Miroku. She raised her claw to slice through one of them, but suddenly, they seemed to vanish from beneath her.

Miroku was struggling to get away from the four remaining ones before they could hit him at the same time. However, just as soon as Kilala had realized that her prey was gone, the other llamas in the area began vanishing as well. In a very short amount of time, the clearing was empty except for the two humans lying on the ground, injured, and the cat demon that was looking around and trying to figure out where the demons could be, since their presence could still be felt nearby.

The pain had begun to lessen from the otherwise harmless wound the monk had received. Sango still lay motionless next to Hiraikotsu, and Miroku struggled to stand up and walk over toward her and see if she was okay.

"S-Sango?" he stuttered, kneeling down and turning her on her back to see if she was conscious. Her eyes were closed, but as he touched her, she stirred a little and opened them.

"Houshi-sama?" she said, noticing him leaning above her. Miroku smiled with relief, although Sango was trying to sit up without feeling too much pain. "What happened to...?"

"You simple-minded mortals," the voice of the leader of the demons rang through the clearing. "Did you really think that you could mess with the great llama demons and come away alive? We not be at our highest power, but we are much stronger than you could ever comprehend!"

A blast of demonic energy shot through the clearing. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala all leapt out of the way in three different directions. As the light cleared, a large crevice scarred the ground, although the trees surrounding the clearing were strangely unharmed. They looked toward where the blast had come from, but no signs of movement could be seen.

Suddenly, a sound came from the opposite direction. They turned and saw the hoard of demons, visible once again, standing in a formation of some kind, with their leader toward the front. They appeared to have changed their shape just slightly; the women now had evident fangs and somehow looked more scraggily than before. Their claws were also now visible and it seemed as though their necks had lengthened just slightly.

"Prepare to die," the leader said. They readied their claws, barred their fangs, and seemed to be preparing to charge. "This measly amount of power should be enough to completely annihilate you shortly!"

"Wait a minute," Sango thought as she watched them prepare. "That's it! If only I could get to Hiraikotsu, I could finish this!" She looked over at her weapon, which lay on the opposite side of the mark in the ground from where the demons had blasted them.

"Kilala! Houshi-sama!" she called as the demons began to charge forward. "Try to hold them off! I have an idea!"

Miroku and Kilala stared at her for a moment as she bolted past the demons, who all saw her and began dashing toward her.

"Hold it right, there!" the monk exclaimed, throwing three o-fuda papers at them, sending a blast of some kind of lightening at them.

"Why you no good little..." the leader mumbled once she over came the sutras. A few of the demons kept heading for Sango, but many of them now turned their attention to the priest who grabbed the beads on his right hand.

"I'll probably have to use this," he thought looking at his hand, "but I don't want to risk sucking Sango into this, too. I'll have to time it just right."

The demon slayer had finally made it to her boomerang and picked it up. "All right," she thought. "As long as I throw this the right way..."

Just then, she looked up and saw a group of demon dangerously close to her. She threw Hiraikotsu into the ground in front of her to block their initial attacks, and then began trying to dodge them on her own, while still trying to remain close to her weapon.

"I won't be able to hold this off for long," she thought. "I'm sure they'll figure out a way to hit me eventually. They aren't as stupid as they seemed."

Once again, it was at that moment that Kilala picked the right time to leap in. She pounced upon two of the demons, which sent most of Sango's assailants toward her instead.

The leader of the demons was now moments away from Miroku, who was still trying to decide when would be the best opportunity to use Kazaana. She opened her mouth, and he noticed a faint light that was quickly growing in brightness and size.

"Oh no," he thought. "She's going to attack me. I'll have to do something, fast."

"There's no way you were going to leave this place alive monk!" the demon exclaimed, although its mouth did not move due to the energy forming within.

"Yes he will!" Sango replied. They both stopped in temporarily and turned to look at her, as did everyone in the clearing. She once again held Hiraikotsu and prepared to throw it. "Say goodbye to your power!"

She threw Hiraikotsu toward the edge of the clearing.

"Wh-what are you doing!" the leader of the demons exclaimed in fear as they all watched the boomerang fly.

"Getting rid of you," Sango answered as Hiraikotsu hit one of the trees that contained the body of one of the demon sacrifices and sliced straight through the trunk.

"NO!" the demons exclaimed watching it topple over, followed by the next seven trees in the circle as the boomerang crashed through them. Sango had run over to where it stopped hitting the trees and caught her weapon.

A strange light formed around the demons and shot from their bodies into the sky. They lay on the ground, motionless for a moment, back in the shapes they were when Sango had first seen them.

The leader of the demons was the first to pick herself up. She got to her knees and turned to stare at Sango with only hate in her eyes. "You horrible wench!" she exclaimed. "You've completely ruined our plan! I'll kill you!"

"No, you won't" Miroku replied, seeing that both of his companions were a safe distance away from the demons. "This is the end for all of you!" He tore the beads off of his hand and unleashed Kazaana upon the demons.

"No!" the leader exclaimed as she and her comrades tried to resist being sucked into the void, but did not succeed.

Miroku placed the beads in front of his hand again. The clearing was left empty except for the monk, the slayer, the cat demon, a few fallen trees, and the bodies of thirteen men.

Sango fell to her knees and sighed with relief.

"At least it's over," she said to herself.

* * *

AN: Hm... I'm not sure if that was good or not. I'm new at writing fights. Please, tell me what you thought. Please! (Puppy dog eyes go here) I'm sorry I didn't get it finished by the end of June like I wanted to, but it took me a while to get this the way I wanted it to be. I'll have chapter 6 done sometime within the next two weeks, though. I promise! 


	6. Returning

Chapter 6: Returning

AN: (Sniff sniff) It's so sad for me! I loved this story. But, all good things must come to an end. Well, as long as you thought it was good, that is... Ah! My depression's kicking in and I think everyone hates me again! This is actually one of the first chapter fics that I didn't have entirely written before hand that I've actually finished! Hee hee, I'm so bad! I still don't own Inuyasha.

My biggest problem in this chapter was probably all of the fluffy stuff, although it took me forever to think of the title as well, so I thought a double meaning thing would be best (hee hee). As I've mentioned before, I always feel really weird writing romance since (except for on this show) I'm really not into it, but it's something I'm willing to try. I also was having problems deciding how much to put into it, since this is set pretty early on in the storyline and I just didn't know exactly what I should have happen to make it both enjoyable and yet keep it in context. I hope that what I did was okay. Please REVIEW and tell me! It's like the last chapter, except it's the fluff I'm looking at in this one. And I'd like to thank my reviewers from chapter five, I got good encouragement and advice!

* * *

The clearing was now empty except for a monk, a demon slayer, a cat demon, a few fallen trees, and the bodies of thirteen men. 

Sango fell to her knees and sighed with relief.

"At least it's over," she said to herself, thinking about the savage battle they had just had with those strange so called "llama" demons.

She looked around at the battle ground. The large crack from where the leader of the demons had tried to blast them still seemed fresh, and would probably be scalding hot if touched by anything. The trees were in disarray, and the demon slayer couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for most likely adding more damage to their already desecrated bodies.

Miroku seemed to be lost in thought as he, too, examined the area. "We need to give these men a proper burial," he finally said, as Sango turned to look at him. "We cannot leave them here. We should respect their honorable deaths."

"Honorable?" Sango repeated. "They were killed because they went after a bunch a pretty girls! Where's the honor in that?"

Miroku looked at her questioningly. She stared back at him for a moment, and finally sighed. "Whatever," she replied. "You can start on that. I'll be right back."

She started to step out of the clearing and motioned to Kilala to follow her. The cat demon transformed into her smaller form and scampered behind her quickly. The monk followed her with his eyes for a moment and went to cutting the men's bodies loose.

* * *

Miroku laid the last of the bodies on the ground. It had been an interesting task climbing up five of the trees in order to free them, but they finally lay in a row, still just as dead, but in a more decent state. He knelt down in front of them and said a short, silent prayer. "Hopefully I can return to finish laying them to rest," he said to himself as he looked at them. 

It was just at this moment that Sango returned to the clearing. She was back in her kimono, and looked at the bodies. "I guess I took too long," she commented, smiling slightly.

Miroku turned to look at her; the sudden appeared had startled him slightly. "Oh, yes, well, I don't know how much more we can do right now without shovels and such," he replied, looking back at the men. "Maybe we can convince Inuyasha and the others to come here so we can finish."

"I doubt he'd want to," Sango said with a laugh, "but Kagome will probably make him come." She sat down on one of the trunks of the downed trees, and Kilala appeared to be interested in a small butterfly that had just touched down on a few flowers that grew amongst the woods. Miroku stood up and continued to look at the corpses.

"What were those demons anyway?" he finally asked, looking around at what they had left in their wake.

"They called themselves llamas, and I don't know what they meant," she replied. "I've never heard of a creature like that before. They said that by sacrificing fourteen men, they would have ultimate power. With the way they were acting when I first saw them, I didn't really think they would be much of a threat, but apparently, they were a lot more powerful than I think even they realized."

"Yeah, I noticed that," he answered, still examining the clearing. "I wonder why sacrifices would give them more strength?"

"I'm not sure," Sango said, looking down at her injured arm. "They were very mysterious. I don't think we'll ever know what was really going on with them."

Miroku looked back at her. "I know what you..." he began, but noticed where she was staring. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, walking over toward her. "I had completely forgotten about your wound. Is it all right?"

"I-it's fine," she replied as he stopped and stood over her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. "I fortunately had something to wrap it in with me, but I'll probably have Kagome look at it once we get back."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the trunk. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"Oh, it... It's nothing," she answered, feeling her face become warmer. For some reason, she felt as though she could not look him in the eye now. She was confused as to why for a moment, and then the full recollection of her efforts to stop the demons came back to her, and she felt her heartbeat pick up and was sure she was blushing.

"Did I really do that?" she thought, remembering how recklessly she had acted to break Miroku out of the spell he was under. "But, what else could I have done? It was the most obvious course of action after what that one demon did. I just wish that I hadn't had to kiss him. At least, not like..."

"Sango?" the monk asked, breaking the silence she had left him in. She straightened a little in surprise, being so lost in thought that she had almost forgotten that he sat next to her.

"I'm fine," she answered, forcing herself to smile, although she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Miroku stared at her questioningly for a moment more, and then grinned to himself a little and looked straight ahead. "It's strange," he finally said.

Sango turned and looked at him. It was easier when he wasn't staring right at her, but part of her felt as though somehow, he still was. "Wh-what's strange?" she finally stuttered out.

"I was merely wondering why I was able to be captured by those demons."

"Hm, I wonder," Sango answered sarcastically. "Maybe it's because they were disguised as beautiful women?"

"Well, I see your point, but still," he replied, falling silent in mid-sentence.

"Houshi-sama?" she said, wondering what had caused him to now stop talking.

Miroku turned and looked at her. She felt her face turn red and quickly turned away after a moment.

"Why did you come?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, still trying to catch her breath after that moment that was just a little too awkward for her.

"Well, none of the others followed after the demons caught me. I was just wondering why you did."

"I..." she began, but then stopped to make sure she picked her words carefully so she would not say something that she would regret. "I just felt that something wasn't right when you left. Inuyasha didn't seem to think that anything was wrong, and I knew that if I brought it up to him, he'd just tell me not to worry about it, so I went on my own. That's the whole story."

Miroku kept looking at her, as she still tried to avert her gaze and hide the redness in her cheeks. He smiled slightly. "Thank you," he said.

"Y-you don't really have to..." she began, but just then, Miroku put one hand on her shoulder and took the other and put it on her opposite cheek, turning her face toward him. Sango felt as though the beating of her heart had become so strong that it had lodged itself in her throat, which would help explain why she couldn't breathe. Her face felt like it was probably doing a good impression of a sunburned tomato.

"I mean it," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Thank you."

"H-houshi-sama," she choked out as they gazed at each other. "W-what are you..."

Miroku pulled her into a tight hug. "I owe my life you. You didn't give up on me when everyone else had."

Sango was still too shocked to move. "B-but, Houshi-sama, we've been in l-lot's of battles together, and..."

"You don't need to explain yourself," he interrupted, still holding her against for a few more moments.

He finally let go of her, although he still looked at her gently. Sango was too flustered to move or to say anything, although she quickly turned her face from his once again as she tried to catch her breath. "What just happened?" she thought, wondering when the pounding in her chest would die down.

Miroku continued to gaze at her until it became obvious that she wouldn't be looking back at him any time soon. "So," he began, wanting to break the awkward silence, "was that really all?"

Sango lowered her eyes in annoyance. Every bit of her suddenly felt as though it was back to normal, although her cheeks were still slightly red. She finally returned his look, although her's was more of a glare, obviously upset that he was once again asking a question that had gotten him injured before.

"Um..." Miroku began, starting to look very nervous in case she decided to inflict any bodily harm to him.

She kept her cold stare on him for a few minutes, but suddenly cracked a small smile. "For tonight," she answered, standing up and walking over to Kilala.

Miroku watched her walk off, slightly surprised as he was expecting a flat out "Yes" followed by the usual slap. Eventually, he smiled again, and went over to join them as Kilala transformed into her larger self.

* * *

"Come on, we at least need to wait for one of them to come back!" Kagome exclaimed. 

"I want to keep moving!" Inuyasha replied. "You said you sensed a jewel shard, so we should go after it now!"

"It's not very big, and it's not moving, so I doubt it's Naraku!" she retorted. "We can't just leave this town and have Miroku and Sango end up searching for us for two weeks!"

"We'll run into one of them eventually," he answered, starting to become very annoyed once again. "They only left yesterday, it's not like it won't be hard for someone to catch up. I doubt she'll be able to find that pervert anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Kagome said matter of factly.

"She did take Kilala with her," Shippo added.

"Well, why did she go after him, anyway?"

Shippo and Kagome stared at him. "Are you really that stupid?" Shippo finally asked.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he exclaimed, reaching out to smack the kitsune over the head.

It was at that moment that Miroku, Sango, and Kilala walked into the village. Kilala had touched down outside of town, and they had been roaming the streets to see if they could find any of their other companions.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, causing the other three to jump in surprise, since, in the commotion they were causing amongst themselves, they hadn't noticed anything.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, as they all stared at them. "You're back! What happened?"

"Yeah, why did you just leave us like that?" Inuyasha growled, forgetting his anger at Shippo.

"Well," Miroku began, "I was... temporarily delayed by a few demons, but Sango fortunately arrived right when I had the upper hand and helped me finish them off."

"They had you under a spell, didn't they?" Inuyasha asked, knowing fully well along with the others that he obviously was not telling the real story.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, looking a little nervous. "Well, I suppose you could say it like that..."

"So, what are the details?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, did you forget?" Inuyasha interrupted. "You said you sensed a jewel shard! Now that they've shown up, don't you think we should start heading after him?"

"Oh, right," she replied, suddenly seeming to remember. "Well, we can wait for a few more minutes."

"_What_?" he screamed.

"Um," Sango started, not sure where she should begin and where she should leave out details, "there were some... strange demons trying to kill him, so... I rescued him and we finished them off and then came back here."

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yes," Miroku suddenly said, while Sango looked at him in surprise. "I was captured and this lovely young girl came to my aid."

It was at this point that Miroku decided to put his hand in a certain location, most commonly known as Sango's behind. She sighed and frowned for a moment; however, she did not seem to be making any other move. The others looked at her in surprise, especially Miroku, who was expecting a sore cheek by this point. She finally seemed to come back to herself, and slapped him.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha said, stomping off. Sango began to head after him, and Kagome skipped forward to walk beside her while Shippo and Kilala stared at Miroku, who was rubbing his cheek.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that happened?" she asked, looking as though she was trying to egg her on.

"Of course I am," Sango answered, looking back over her shoulder opposite of Kagome and smiled.

Miroku, who had finally begun to move forward, looked toward her and smiled back.

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! My story. (Looks back proudly, and slightly embarrassed about all the fluff, which was a whole lot for someone like me to write, let me tell you) I hope you liked it! I'm not too sure about that ending, it took me forever to get it the way I wanted it and I'm still not sure if I did okay or not. If you have anything you want to say, especially any constructive criticism, which I love to get since it helps me become better, please review! 


End file.
